ISaw Him First
iSaw Him First is the season premiere of Season Two of iCarly. This episode, along with iSaved Your Life and iCarly Saves TV were the only episodes to be extended. Plot In the second season opener, Carly and Sam both develop a crush on Freddie's "nerd" friend and member of the AV club, Shane. When they cannot decide who should date him, they decide to go by the first one to kiss him gets to date him. Meanwhile, Spencer hires a repairman to fix the elevator, but the repairman proves to be no help at all, because he's just a dancer. Shane accidentally falls from the iCarly studio to the basement, because of the broken elevator, after he finds out that Sam and Carly are competing for him. While in the hospital, Carly kisses him after everyone else leaves the room, then sighs and says "I win!" Trivia *Sam seems to be a "professional" liar in iRocked the Vote, but here, she couldn't come up with a lie to Carly (maybe Carly knows if Sam is lying or truthful ). Also, in iWill Date Freddie, Sam says that she doesn't lie, contradicting what she states in iRocked the Vote. There is a possibility that Sam learned to lie after this episode because she wasn't able to lie to Carly, or that she was already a "professional liar" in both iWill Date Freddie and here, but just can't lie to her two friends. *This is the second episode which mentions Sam and the trombone. She plays one in this episode, albeit not very well, and in iHatch Chicks she mentions that she had taken "two miserable years" of trombone lessons. They apparently have not paid off that well. *Even though this is the first episode of Season 2, the production code is 204 and iGo to Japan's production code is 201-203, meaning that iGo to Japan was going to come on first. *Very early on, in the first season of iCarly, Nathan Kress was given a pair of very large platform shoes to wear, to make up the height difference between himself and Miranda Cosgrove. When the second season began, the shoes were no longer needed, as he had grown to about the same height as Miranda. By the third season, he was actually somewhat taller, as was seen in ISpeed Date, when she rested her head on his shoulder, and it seemed to fit perfectly. *Shane is played by James Maslow, who later appeared on the show Big Time Rush as James. Interestingly, the character of James flirts with Miranda Cosgrove in the episode "Big Time Christmas". *In this episode, it is revealed that Carly wears "helping" bras when she wants to attract boys' attention. *'Permanent Continuity Change ': Freddie's voice is lower in the episode and onward, due to Nathan Kress going through puberty. *Starting from this episode, Carly doesn't wears her bangs up in twists anymore. *This is one of the three episodes until now where Carly and Sam fight (the others being iDon't Want to Fight and iQuit iCarly. This is also the only time Freddie doesn't try to get the two together. Goofs *When Carly and Sam were agreeing about the conditions of their "contest", Sam said, "I enjoy lips to lips", but she hadn't actually kissed anyone before, as discovered in iKiss, which aired 9 episodes later. This may have been wishful thinking on Sam's part. *After Carly kisses Shane she says "I win!" However, she did not technically win, because the terms of the bet stated that Shane had to initiate the kiss. Extensions *When Carly asks Shane to rehearse with him, he says "Doesn't Freddie live across the hall?" and Carly replies, "Yeah, but he's not that good an actor." *When Carly and Shane are rehearsing the play she made, she lies and tells him that she has modeling jobs. *During the scene where Sam lies to the nurse about her being Rebecca Berkowitz, she is actually shown. *When the pizza delivery-man arrives at Spencer's house to give him his pizza, he steals his lamp while Spencer hurls pizza at him. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here Quotes Sam: Why does your voice sound deeper? Freddie: I don't know, puberty? Carly: Shane Do you think it'd be crazy if I ask him out? Sam: Um... Well, no. It's just- Carly: You think I'm being too pushy? Too desperate? Sam: No. Carly: Well, tell me what you're thinking! Sam: I'' was thinking about asking him out. '''Carly': Oh. Um... Sam: Yeah? Carly: I think the only way to be fair here is to honor the Girl Code. Sam: So whoever saw him first- Carly: -gets to date him. Sam: Agreed. Carly: Good. Sam and Carly: So I'm gonna ask him out. Carly: Did you feel his arm muscles? Sam: No. Carly: Oh. Well, they're large. Sam: You didn't feel his arm muscles! Carly: very fast Yes, I did, too! He told me that he can beat his dad in arm wrestling, and I said, "No way," and he said, "Oh, no, it's true," and I said, "Wow, you must be really strong," and he said, "Well, I work out a little bit," and I said, "Really?" And he said, "Yeah, you wanna feel my biceps?" And I said, "Sure, I do," and so I felt them, and they felt awesome. Sam ': ''Carly Wouldn't it be easier to just write "I'm desperate" on your forehead? '''Carly: Well, I don't care because I have a date with Shane tonight. Sam: Obviously. Carly: What's that supposed to mean? Sam: Why don't you ask your new helping bra? Freddie: a cookie ''Mhmm, who made 'em? '''Carly': Sam. ' Freddie': out the cookie Carly: It's okay. She didn't put anything bad in them. Freddie: Yeah, but when was the last time Sam washed her hands? slowly puts her cookie (and Freddie puts the remains of his cookie) back on the plate sits at a kissing booth. Freddie walks up, puckering his lips slightly. Sam: Not for nine billion dollars. Freddie: Don't worry, I don't wanna kiss you. But I do want you to win the Shane contest. Sam: You don't want me to win, you just want Carly to lose. Freddie: THAT IS...true. Shane: ''(seeing Carly and Sam fight over him, yells): GIRLS!!! ''and Sam stop fighting I don't know what's up with you two, but I've had enough of it! I've seen girls get competitive over a guy before, but you two are out of control! Sam: ''(seeing Shane going to the broken elevator): But Shane! '''Shane: '''You girls call me when you two learn to be a little more... '''Carly: '''NO!!! '''Shane: '(falls, screams): ''...MATUUUUUUUURRRRREEEE!!!!!!!! ''(Spencer in the next shot hears him land followed by a high-pitched squeal) Related iCarly.com blog posts Carly's blog: Who did SHANE really like best? 201 Category:Season 2 Category:Season Premiere Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:DVDs Category:images